


Northside

by GfromB



Category: 12 Monkeys (TV)
Genre: 12 Monkeys Theme Week, Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GfromB/pseuds/GfromB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breaking down with your car on a road is not always a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Northside

**Author's Note:**

> A 12 Monkeys one shot for the 12 Monkeys Theme Week from April 6-10, 2015; Day 1 – Alternate Universe
> 
> Disclaimer: The TV show '12 Monkeys' and it's characters belong to the Syfy Channel, Atlas Entertainment, Terry Matalas and Travis Fickett. I do not own anything and do not make any money by writing this story.

One evening in October and one hour away from New York City Cassie was experiencing something she really didn't need at the moment. She got out of the car and walked to the hood to open it. She was a virologist but had no idea about auto repair. Checking her watch she counted in her head how much time she had left. Two hours until the presentation. She would need one hour from Philadelphia to New York. What could she do to make it in time? First her car needed to be taken care of.

She checked her cell to find a garage close by. Cassie smiled. Here we go. The nearest was 'Northside Garage'. The phone number was written right next to it. „Let's hope they are still open.“

The phone was ringing, once, twice, three times but noone answered. Cassie sighed. „Okay, next o...“

She was about to terminate the call when a male voice answered: „Hello? Northside Garage, Cole speaking? How may I help you?“ The doctor smiled. Thank god!

„Hello? I'm stuck on this road and I need someone to help me. Can you tow away my car and check what is wrong? I need to be in New York in two hours.“

„Yup, I'm on my way. Just tell me where you're at.“

Cassie sighed in relief. „Thank you.“ She went on and told Mr. Cole the name of the street. Then she sat back in the car to wait.

***

10 minutes later a guy in his mid-thirties showed up. His hair was not long but not short either. It fell into his face when he looked at her. The guy brushed the strands back and smiled at her extending his hand which she reluctantly shook. „Hello, my name's Cole. Let's look at this baby and see what we got.“ Cassie smiled. She found Cole rather charming. As they walked over to the hood of the car she didn't look at him as she felt her face get warm. 'Damnit!' She thought. Cole noticed the lady avoiding looking at him. Did he do something wrong?

He checked the car over but could not find out what was wrong. „Looks like we really have to tow it. I can't find the problem at the moment. You said you'll have to be in New York in... he checked his watch, „... one and a half hours? I'm afraid you won't arrive there in this car, Miss. How about I tow it and we'll see what we can do?“ He used that sweet smile again.

„Okay, sounds good.“ She tried hard to not look him directly in the eyes. „Lead the way.“

Cole prepared the car to be hauled off and him and Cassie got into his truck to drive back to the garage.  
***

They arrived at the garage 10 minutes later. Cassie checked her watch again. She had one hour and 10 minutes left. Realizing she would probably miss her presentation she got out her phone a second time to call the hotel. She saw Cole walk around the front of the truck to her side. As they were driving in silence, she had tried to avoid his eyes whenever he looked over at her. Cole opened the door and smiled reaching up his hand to help her out of the seat. Blushing again Cassie took his hand and got out of the car.

„Did you call the place you'll have to be at?“ She nodded. „I told them I'm not sure if I would make it in time. I hope I'll find a taxi somewhere around here. The conference is too important to miss.“ Cassie cursed herself. What did this guy have to know about the conference? She felt at ease around him. Maybe that's why she was babbling on about stuff that didn't concern him.

Cole replied: „I need to check the car thoroughly. The repair might take a few days. How about I drive you to that conference? I need to go to New York anyway. Need to pick up some spare parts.“ He noticed her blush and continued: „Only if it's okay with you. I'm not a serial murder disguised as a mechanic or anything like that.“ Now it was his turn to blush. This lady was way out of his league but damn was she hot. 

„Oh, that would be lovely and very kind of you.“ Cassie's smile spread over her face. Did she just see Cole's face turn red?

„It's a deal then.“ He grinned and extended his had to shake hers. „My name is James.“ She smiled. „I'm Cassie. Nice to meet you, James.“

The end


End file.
